Foolish Dreamers
by Melissande
Summary: A little roof top reflection turns into a rendezvous with the idiotic and moronic and possibly psychotic?


-1Lita Ficathon Assignment: Write a story for Kori/justagirl8225

Requirements: Lita/Orton or Lita/Cena, no John/Maria or Lita/Edge, Ashley or Maria as bad Use "you used to captivate me" and "foolish dreamers turn their gaze"

Title: Foolish Dreamers

Author: Mel aka Queen Mab 319 or Mab319

Writing for: Kori

Rating: Varies, mainly R

Summary: A little roof top reflection turns into a rendezvous with the idiotic and moronic and possibly psychotic?

Spoilers: Beginning NYR 2006, Raw 1/9/06

Warnings: Language, Violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Distribution: Ask

Notes: This is a story written for Kori in response to the Lita ficathon issued by Kyizi months ago.

Note 2: Storyline is semi real. This story will more than likely be A/U. Ignoring the whole Matt/Amy/Adam triangle. I will just use the more Kane/Lita/Edge angle possibly. In other words I am making up some history for the shake of the story to make it go the way I want it to. If you have a problem with that then oh well.

Note 3: Makes no sense really…it's serious then funny and odd, but hey it's a story. If it's not up to par with what ya wanted Kori I apologize, but we can both blame the muses. Hope you enjoy either way.

-x-x-x-x-

"Fear in me so deep/it gets the best of me/in the fear I fall/here it comes face to face with me/here I stand/hold back so non one can see/I feel these wounds…..Am I breaking down/can I break away/Push me away, make me fall/Just to see, another side of me/push me away, you can see/what I see, the other side of me…" -"Downfall" by Trust Company

_The Present_

"You used to captivate me."

The words said from one corner of the darkened roof of the club were almost the entire WWE roster had decided to have a night out after a supershow north of the border in Montréal. The red head turning slightly to see the blue eyes of the man most thought of as her enemy. She was standing near the edge of the roof, hands spread in front of her on the roof edging, eyes taking in the darkened city lights.

She turned her eyes back on the view after hearing his words, hazel returning to the darkness surrounding her and him. The darkness that seemed to be reflective of her inner struggles.

"The way you had so much energy when you'd come out to you're music and hear the crowd cheering ya. Then ya'd get into the ring and well blow away the competition."

She chose to ignore the images that sprang to mind when his words left his mouth.

"Yeah well things change."

The man let the words skim the surface of this mind, then sink below melding with his own thoughts.

"That's true, but it don't change the internal shit."

"Yes it does."

"No it don't. It makes ya think it's changed but it don't. It tricks ya, but deep down, I know ya still the same girl I watched on my TV while I was working it up in OVW. Now the question is where did she go? That beautiful, vibrant woman that the whole damn world was in love with."

The man turned his blue eyes to her once more this time noticing she was no longer staring out at the darkened city but at him.

He let out a breath at the sight in her eyes, the pain, loss, hunger.

"I'm not that woman anymore."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. I don't even think I remember that girl. Sure you helped me feel like I could recapture her, but no I'm not that girl anymore."

The silence sprang up between them again as it had a tendency to do. Usually it was a comfortable silence, an easy, openness that needed no words for they would only ruin it.

The silence lasted for seconds or hours neither was sure, but it had to end.

The man moved closer, a large hand coming out to push the long red hair away from her face, the hand skimming the surface of her skin causing her to hold her breath.

The touch was a touch she'd come to know well over the past few months.

Their love affair as her best friend began to refer to it began out of hate and lust.

The night was the night he lost his title, his precious, coveted, sought after title. And he'd lost it to her so called boyfriend.

John had been livid. He had wanted to kill someone. If he'd been able to he would have put his hands around someone's throat preferably Edge's and well choked the asshole to death.

John had been bloody and exhausted after the elimination chamber battle then to have the bastard ambush him. And _her. _She'd been the own behind it, he just knew it.

As far as John was concerned the blonde man didn't have the brain to mastermind such an ambush. No he'd had the help of that red headed bewitching slut. She'd done it.

John had known it to his core that it was her that had masterminded the attack. It was her that had told Edge that NYR was the time to cash in his contract. It was all her. All her fault.

At least that's what he'd thought then, until the next night when he'd found out differently, when he'd found out it was his fault, his own damn fault.

-x-x-x-

Lita looked from John's blue eyes back out at the city. They'd used to be enemies, they'd hated one another.

Lita had to admit when he'd first come to Raw she'd been too preoccupied with getting away from her psychotic ex-husband to notice the brash New Englander. Then that night had happened.

_The Past_

_She had left the hotel room she'd been sharing with Shawn Michaels, one of the few people who cared about her still. She knew that most of the world thought she'd turned on Kane to go with Edge. They hated her for it. Lita had wondered if they had forgotten the man stalking her and then raping her, then forcing her to marry him, then the ultimate…making her lose her precious innocent baby._

_They seemed to all forget the damage he'd caused to her…the spirited young woman he'd ruined…killed…used…destroyed. No all the people cared about was that Lita had cheated on Kane, she'd turned on him…she was evil. _

_Lita had tried to shake it off, Edge telling her to let it go…the opinions of the masses didn't matter. Let the world think she was a cheating whore…they didn't deserve to know the truth._

_  
And the truth was Edge was her salvation….her best friend, one of the few that had held out hope of her getting away from Kane. Edge along with Benoit and Michaels had come up with the plan of her and Edge being together. They'd all decided it was best and no matter what people thought._

_So it had been done…Lita turned on Kane. She was safe as long as she was with Edge or Michaels. Neither man left her alone. Then Edge had said he wanted a world title and Lita had said she would help him. It was the least she could do for his sacrificing so much for her. _

_So on the night of NYR, they'd put their plan into action. Sure it had been a directive from McMahon, but it had only been known to Edge, Lita and Vince. The idea was to surprise the world and the champion. _

_They'd never counted on the champion not wanting to lose his title though.   
_

_Lita had let out a sigh as she'd found the drink machines that night. She was sorry the plan had to be an ambush but she'd told Edge she would help and well she had to. _

_If nothing else whatever was left to this new damaged and deformed Lita, she'd at least be honest, loyal and keep her promises._

_She'd been too busy punching in Shawn's order of a diet coke to notice the blue eyes hiding in the darkness, following her every move._

_She'd failed to notice until too late._

_She dropped the Coke and her water. She felt hotness on at her throat, a firm, very male front pushed against her back as her front was smashed into the wall. His large hands on either side of her head, then moving down over her body. _

_She was scared but thrilled at the same time…and that scared her as well._

"_So bitch you want to mess with me? You go through Matt Hardy, his brother, Christian, Kane, and now Edge. But you can't stop there you have to add me to your list?" _

_Hands moved to intimate places, a tongue came out to move across her neck._

"_You're just like the rest of the damn bitches on the roster. Using your body to get whatcha want. Well I'll tell you something…it won't work on me. I ain't like the rest. I loved that fucking title and you took it from me bitch. Sure ya brainless boy toy has it, but I know it's ya fault. And this is just a warning….I will make you pay."_

_Just as quickly as he touched, he was gone. She felt cold. His body heat was gone. She could breath again, she turned and he was gone._

_She was cold. _

_What had just happened?_

_That was just the first time. She'd made her way back to the room. She ignored the looks and questions of Shawn. Instead she went to the bathroom and cried. She wasn't sure why she cried, but she cried. _

_-x-x-x-_

_The night of the live sex celebration was the first time he really looked at her. The night before he'd been upset over the loss of his title…anger…hate…rage. They'd all ruled him. _

_He'd made his way back to his room…he'd felt something strange. It wasn't hateful bile rising in his throat. It was a sickening rage. No it was attraction…and that scared him._

_He didn't want to want the Raw equivalent to the town bicycle. He didn't want to see her in his dreams. He didn't want to see her as desirable at all. He wanted to hate her, but it couldn't._

_He knew that the moment he saw her the next night on Raw. Dressed not in skimpy underwear as he thought, but in a t-shirt and boy shorts, waiting for the whole thing to be over. _

_He'd seen the look of fear in her eyes when he'd pulled the comforter back, but he'd also seen the desire that he himself felt. So instead of using her to piss Edge off, he decided to use her._

_Instead of giving her an FU, he threw her over his shoulder and exited the ring, making his way to his locker room._

_She was oddly silent on the way there. No protesting, no hitting him. Nothing._

_He ignored the looks he received. The only thing he wanted to do was get her alone and get rid of this desire for her that had come out of no where. _

_That's when their love affair began. They'd made it back to his locker room. He'd dropped her to the floor. He'd been at a loss for what to do next. His body was telling him to give in to his desire and take her there no questions asked. But his mind told him no, not like this. Lita was different; he just wasn't sure how different she was yet._

_So nothing had happened that night, he'd given her a shirt and then let her go._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

The Present

Lita was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of John's eyes on her once more.

"What ya thinkin' bout?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right. What were ya thinking 'bout?"

"Us. How we began."

"Oh. Well not my finest moment, our first encounter alone."

"It's okay, you were upset, bloody, bruised…battered. You didn't know it was McMahon's idea."

"Yea, but I saw ya how ev'rbody else did. I saw a slut who'd do anything to get what she wants."

Lita looked away from John's blue eyes once more, the eyes that always seemed to pierce her to the soul. She wanted to hide the way his words hit her.

"Yes…well some would say that was the correct interpretation of me and still is."

John moved closer to his girlfriend of nine months pulling her closer to him, pushing her head into the crook of his neck, just holding her.

After a few minutes he kissed the top of head then pushed her face back, his hands framing it.

"Well they don't know ya. I know ya now. You are NOT that woman they think ya are. You are caring, loving and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Lita wanted to believe his words, but couldn't quiet bring herself to.

"I know ya don't believe me but it's true. I love everything about you…the scars, both physical and emotional, the way you laugh, the way you hog the blankets. God see woman I even love the way ya make me sound like a sentimental sissy."

Lita couldn't help it she laughed.

"That's better. Now that I got ya to laugh and we did all this reflective shit…can we go back inside and join the party?" John asked as he pushed some of Lita's hair back from her face.

The woman had just about opened her mouth to form a reply when a voice joined the scene on the roof.

"Well, well, isn't this just a cute little scene. Look Ri, the super slut's gotten another man caught in her web." The New York voice of Ashley Massaro shattering the peaceful atmosphere that had come to reign over the couple and the club roof.

Hazel and blue eyes turned to see Ashley, dressed in a skimpy mini skirt and white tank top, and her sidekick whenever they got together Maria Kanellis, dressed similarly in a red mini dress with three inch stiletto heels, but not walking in them very well as she was leaning very heavily on Ashley.

"I see what you're saying Ash….Lita's nothing but a ummm…what was it you wanted me to say Ashley?" The Illinois native turned her gaze to Ashley in the hopes of remembering what she was going to say.

John and Lita shared a look before turning towards the pair, Lita leaning back against John, both hiding their disgust and humor at the situation.

"Maria…you idiot! You were supposed to say Lita's nothing but a trash bag ho who spreads her legs for anyone including Vince."

"Oh….well Lita's nothing but a trash bag ho who spreads her legs for anyone including Vince." Maria smiled dumbly at everyone thinking she'd said it exactly as Ashley had wanted.

Ashley looked as if she wanted to push the girl off the club roof, but didn't. She just shook her head.

John decided it was time to speak up. "Excuse me girls, but does this conversation have any point or are y'all just tryin' to get ya road act together for the comedy clubs?"

Maria looked as if she was truly considering what John was saying, "well actually Ashley and I were downstairs watching you and Lita, then Lita left and Ashley told me it was her chance to finally get you. So she told me to go get a drink that you like…ummm what is it…it begins with a B….hmmmm…"

"Could it be beer?" John supplied for the Raw interviewer.

Her face lit up. "Yes! Thank you! She told me to get beer for you and that she'd put some of this powder in it…get you drunk…make you think she was Lita and sleep with you…get pregnant and trap you in a loveless marriage."

Ashley's color had drained the more Maria said. She'd begun to slowly back towards the stairway, but was stopped by Lita's hands grabbing her arm.

"Hold up Ash where do you think you're going?"

"No where. Just taking in the view. Took in…now going back to the party." She turned to try and go once more but was still stopped by Lita's now harsh grasp on her arm.

"No…why don't you just stay here. Now John could you ask Maria what she said once more…the part about Beer and powder?"

"Oh John doesn't have to ask me. I was supposed to get the beer for her to put something in…give it to John, then come look for you while she cozied up to John. It's all part of the master plan to umm what was it? Get revenge on you, well she called you a trash bag slut who was nothing but a cum depository for the WWE."

"Oh is that so? Now Ashley what gives you the right to say any of that since rumor has it and confirmation from Benoit says you've fucked the whole Smackdown roster?"

"I have not! I've had nowhere as many lovers as you have…you stupid bitch! You ruined my life anyway. Just like you ruined Kane's and Matt's and you're going to ruin John's! And John doesn't deserve that! He deserves to be with someone who loves him and won't hurt him with her affairs like you will."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! You don't love him…just like you never loved Matt and he never loved me…but I love John!"

"Ya love me do ya? Well too bad cheap knockoff…you can't be Lita. And she's the only woman I will ever love. Now why are you two idiots up here? Couldn't find us downstairs so ya wanted to corner us on the roof and push Li off?"

Ashley shook her head no…while Maria shook hers yes. "Yup that was the plan, but then you caught us when Ashley couldn't shut her mouth."

"Aw…well then good thing she can't keep her mouth shut or you two would be servin' life sentences for murder."

"No we wouldn't. Just me…not Ashley. She said she'd be in Jamaica with you."

"Oh she said that?" Lita asked as her hold on the dumb blonde got tighter. "Well I have a thought…Maria since you are innocent why don't you go downstairs and leave Ashley up here with us."

"Okay." Maria said as she walked by everyone, waved and disappeared.

Ashley now looked scared as she had the gazes of both Lita and John burning on her, both filled with hate and disgust.

"Now Ashley whatever will we do with you?" Lita asked. John walking towards them, pulling Lita back against his chest.

"Good question my trash bag ho…whatever will we do with this stupid bitch?"

"I'll tell you both. You'll let me go. You can't do anything to me and get away with it. Maria knows you're up here with me. So haha."

"Aw she's so cute. She thinks we're gonna hurt her." Lita said looking up at John, but having never broken her grasp on Ashley's arms.

"I know. That's funny. Nah, I'll tell ya what's gonna happen, Trashley. You are going to forget that you ever have even met Lita and me. You're gonna go the fuck down the stairs and tell Vince you resign and you are going to disappear from the world of wrestling. It will be good for everyone…I don't wanna see your ugly face ever again. Got it?"

Ashley was about to speak when Lita's hold got even tighter.

"Ashley?" She asked.

She nodded. "Fine. But you won't ever be happy with this whore like you could have been with me."

"Whatever. Shoo fly go the hell away."

Lita let go of Ashley's arm and they watched as she ran down the stairs.

They were quiet for a few minutes before sharing a look.

"Well that was umm the word I think interesting." Lita said, John nodding.

"Certainly odd. Now I begin to wonder what anyone else thinks about us…"

"Yeah…good question, but you know what…I don't care."

"Me either. I never care what anyone thinks 'bout me."

"I know. But I will say people probably think we're nothing but what…foolish dreamers…I mean look at us…me the emotionally scared ex-queen of extreme and the thug doctor. That is a pretty interesting pair."

"Yeah, but foolish or not…I'd never have it any other way. Sure I thought you were a slut and bitch at first, but hey that changed."

"I'm glad." Lita laughed as she began to pull out of John's embrace and head towards the stairs, pulling John behind her.

"Me too. Now foolish or not…I wanna go back to the hotel and umm have some fun and forget this night."

"Me too."

The pair made their way to the stairs and down them and out of the club, neither caring what anyone thought or didn't think. All they cared about was each other, if that was a foolish dream after so much had happened in their lives then who cares, they didn't.


End file.
